sunnypatchfandomcom-20200214-history
Bug Your Mom Day
|Image file = Sunny Patch .png |Image size = 300 |Row 1 title = Episode |Row 1 info = Season 1, Episode 2A |Row 2 title = Airdate |Row 2 info = May 2, 2005 |Row 3 title = Previous Episode |Row 3 info = All Pupa'ed Out |Row 4 title = Next Episode |Row 4 info = A Cloudy Day in Sunny Patch}} is an episode of Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends from season one. Characters Present *Miss Spider *Squirt *Shimmer *Dragon *Bounce *Holley *Wiggle *Spinner *Snowdrop *Pansy *Ned *Ted *Betty Beetle *Sunny Patch Residents Summary The Spider children make a competition out of giving their mother the best gift for "Bug Your Mom Day." Recap The Spider kids have had lots of problems trying to make Bug Your Mom Day perfect and are complaining about it. Miss Spider tells them that she will help them with their problems after she takes Betty out for a special Bug Your Mom Day brunch. She adds they have to be on their best behavior for Holley. The kids wonder what is Bug Your Mom Day. Holley tells them it is a special day for moms. Holley's gift to Miss Spider is cleaning the Cozy Hole inside and out. They go outside to make some gifts for Miss Spider. Wiggle wants to make a very, very, nice card. Squirt is finding a nut shell for Miss Spider's dishwasher. Ned and Ted come to Squirt and ask what he's doing. He tells them that he is looking for a Bug Your Mom Day gift. Ned and Ted realize that today is Bug Your Mom Day and have never said "Happy Bug Your Mom Day" to their mother. Pansy is picking some violets and think Miss Spider will like them. Snowdrop finds some daisies and also thinks that Miss Spider will like them. Shimmer has picked violets, daisies, and a daffodil. Suddenly, a beetle zooms past them and blows the flowers away. A grub is seen eating a fruit. Dragon flies towards him carrying half of a walnut shell. He fills up the walnut shell half with mud. He tells the grub that he is going to give Miss Spider a mud bath. The grub realizes that today is Bug Your Mom Day and he wants to give her a slimy pit. Pansy, Snowdrop, and Shimmer hear some wind chimes. Spinner has made some wind chimes for Miss Spider. As he talks about his gift for Miss Spider, the beetle from before zooms past them and knocks Spinner and his wind chimes off the tree. Meanwhile, at the fancy restaurant, Le Beestro, Miss Spider and Betty are sitting at their table. A French bee waiter named Buzz arrives and asks them if he can take their order. Miss Spider asks what he has and Buzz names many different honey-related foods. Miss Spider and Betty order all the food. Bounce is in the blueberry patch looking for a blueberry for Miss Spider. He finds a very big blueberry and decides to give it to her. Wiggle is making Miss Spider's card by chewing on a leaf. Squirt shows Wiggle his dishwasher for Miss Spider. Dragon arrives with Miss Spider's mud bath and notices Wiggle's card. Holley is sweeping up the inside of the Cozy Hole. The kids come in and show Holley their gifts. They brag about them being better gifts for mom. Bounce is pushing the big blueberry up to the Cozy Hole. The big blueberry rolls in, sending Miss Spider's mud bath flying into Holley and the kids. Miss Spider and Betty are enjoying their brunch. Betty is behind a huge stack of cupcakes. Miss Spider can't see the look on Betty's face with the cupcakes in the way. Buzz hears the word "honey" in Miss Spider's and Betty's conversation and gives them a jar of honey on a plate on top of the cupcakes. The honey causes the stack of cupcakes to collapse. Buzz starts crying over the mess. Holley is cleaning up the Cozy Hole even more. Shimmer says that their gifts got trashed, smashed, and mushed. Wiggle suggests that they give Miss Spider his card and make her think it's from him and the rest of the kids. Pansy says it's small. Spinner says it's simple and plain. Bounce says it's "blah". Squirt gets an idea that they should make a really big card. So they go off to make the card. Spinner is spinning a web for the card. Shimmer and Pansy put flowers on the web. Dragon is putting some water drops on the web. Bounce wants to use a blueberry for the card, but the blueberry accidentally rolls down the web and splatters everyone with berry juice. Bounce falls onto the web. While Miss Spider and Betty are walking home, Miss Spider tells Betty that she overdid it. Betty says that they have plenty of food to take home in their buggy bags. Miss Spider and Betty hug. Miss Spider sees her kids are covered in blueberry juice and are stuck on the web. Squirt tells her that they were trying to make a Bug Your Mom Day card for her. Miss Spider tells them that the best Bug Your Mom Day present is knowing that they love her. Wiggle gives his finished card to Miss Spider. Wiggle's card is shaped like a heart. Miss Spider loves Wiggle's card and hugs him. She says that they should hug the rest of her kids after they take a bath. Miss Spider and Betty scrub them clean. Holley has finished sweeping and asks when it will be Bug Your Dad Day. Notes *This is the first holiday-themed episode. *This is the first time Holley hums "Camptown Races". Goofs *The wind blows Pansy's, Snowdrop's, and Shimmer's flowers away. However, after Dragon sends his mud-filled walnut home, the flowers are seen again. Did you notice the resturant shifted a little bit? Allusions *Bug Your Mom Day and Bug Your Dad Day are parodies of Mother's Day and Father's Day. Cast Main Cast *Kristin Davis as Miss Spider *Scott Beaudin as Squirt *Rebecca Brenner as Shimmer *Mitchell Eisner as Dragon *Julie Lemieux as Bounce Supporting cast * Robert Norman Smith as Holley * Austin Di Iulio as Spinner * Alexandra Lai as Snowdrop * Aaryn Doyle as Pansy * Marc McMulkin as Wiggle * Jonathon Wislon as Ned * Philip Williams as Ted * Patricia Gage as Betty Beetle Category:Episodes Category:Season 1